Here We go Again: THE LOST CHAPTER!
by AllergyRelief
Summary: With one of the original chapters of my first story replaced with a better one, I had a spare chapter. This is it!


**HELLOOOOO, EVERYBODY! MY NAME IS ALLERGYRELIEF, and welcome to Here We Go Again: THE LOST CHAPTER! This is the original Chapter 3 of the first Here We go Again that was replaced with the marriage. With that out of the way, this is focusing on the Endoskeleton. This story is completely non-canon, as I fitted the story to fit this loss. It doesn't take place during the Remastered universe either, as I retconned the Endoskeleton, replacing his presence with Topaz. Now, experience this lost piece of completely useless history!**

The Endoskeleton woke up in prize corner. He stood up. He looked around for Pluto. He saw him asleep on one of the arcade machines. Now, what had happened earlier:

Pluto was looking around. His stick eyes settled on a certain object. It was one thing he couldn't resist: MLG Mountain Dew. He grabbed it and downed it in one gulp. He turned rainbow colored and the Mario music that happens when you have star started playing at a ridiculous speed. He started zooming around at an insane speed, leaving Pluto-shaped holes in walls everywhere. LATER: The music slowed down, and Pluto fell out of the air, landed on an arcade, and immediately fell asleep. But no one could move him. Anyone who touched him got his or her face fried immediately. Now, this one time, Mari tried to move him. When she came near, the boy held up his hand and it started to glow red. Doll watched in horror as her mother realized what was happening. The tiny puppet started to sniff, and sniffs follow sneezes.

Doll: AH AH AH AHHHHHHHHHCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A familiar pink laser came from the tiny crib. At that moment, and HUGE red laser came from the stick figures hand. Mari stepped aside, and the two energy blasts collided. There was a giant pink explosion. When the smoke cleared, both the stick figure and the itty-bitty puppet had fried faces.

But I'm going off topic.

The Endoskeleton smiled when he remembered that. He decided to wander a bit. He looked at pirates cove, and heard odd noises. When he looked in, he saw Foxy and Chica in a liplock. Chica opened her eyes, and saw the suitless robot in the doorway. What followed can only be described as: BAM!

When the Endoskeleton woke up, he decided to go to Cats Corner. He looked through the door, and saw Cindy and Candy with giant kitty eyes. Candy was on her back, batting at a ball of yarn on the ceiling. Cindy was at a mutilated scratching post. Soon the two cats noticed the confused visitor.  
POW!

The Endoskeleton got up afterwards and went to the party rooms. In one of them, he saw Toy Freddy pulling hard on Toy Bonnie's abdomen. It looked like the blue bunny had gotten stuck in the vents. When Toy Freddy got the distressed rabbit out of the vents, the two toys stared into each other's eyes. Toy Bonnie's eyes were a beautiful light green, and as for Toy Freddy's, they were light blue. They leaned in to kiss each other an-

Endoskeleton: AHEM

POW!

When the Endoskeleton got his senses back, he decided to go into another party room. What he saw was Mangle one the ceiling. She was kissing a piece of paper with the Marionette's face on and the words "Kissing Practice". Endoskeleton, however, soon got a foot to his face.

When he woke up, he didn't even want to look in the parts and service room. So he went into the office. Nothing was out of place. But then he noticed something under the desk. It looked like Balloon Boy.

Endoskeleton: Billy, is that you?

Unknown: Who is Billy? I am JJ, or call me Balloon Girl!

Endo: Ok….. I will take you to Mr. Cawthon.

And that is exactly what happened. On the way to the office, he noticed that JJ was looking at BB. When he saw her looking at him, she quickly turned away, her face a bright pink. Endo smiled at this, knowing exactly what was happening. Soon he reached the office.

Endo: HEY! MR. CAWTHON! I found this animatronic under the desk in the office!

Mr. Cawthon: SO that's where she hid! Well, we will send her to work with Billy. JJ, you will give out balloons!

JJ: YAY BALLOOOONNSSSS!

Endo: hope you enjoy it!

He decided to go to the office. He noticed something else in there. There was a weird paper plate thing. He picked it up. Then it slowly faded away in his hands. He was creeped out now.

MEANWHILE in pirates cove…..

Chica:*Gasping for breath* WOW, that was one long kiss.

Foxy: *Fainted because of lack of air*

Chica: oh. Wait, what's THAT?

There was a weird paper plate in the room. Chica did not like it all.

Chica: ^*)P^ _#()& !~(+#Y*_ !){+~ *#^_(*

That woke Pluto up.

Pluto: NO SWEARING

The door opened. An new stick figure with Mickey Mouse gloves and two extra sticks on his shoulder blades. The gloves alone were enough to make Suicide Mouse hate him. He was taller than Pluto, and looked older. However, he didn't have that….. _Dangerous_ vibe that Pluto gives off.

Puppet: NOT ANOTHER STICK FIGURE!

Pluto: Shut up or I will fry your face. Now for you, Chica, I will let my friend Saturn fry your face.

Saturn: Oh, ok. Whatever.

Saturn then proceeded to point his gloved hands at a completely random anvil. It lifted up into the air.

Puppet: GRAVITY POWERS?! HERE WE GO AGAIN!

Saturn then dropped the anvil on Chica's face. Pluto then pointed at the Marionette and shot a giant red blast at him. Marionette caught it and threw it at the two stick figures. And that, my readers, is why lead is grey, that blast burnt them.

 **Now, as a little authors note, I changed the Pluto bio on my account. There is a deadly secret in it, and anyone who can find it is a complete genius. I challenge everyone who reads to uncover the secret!**


End file.
